Think Twice
by fallonsbateman
Summary: Bestfriends Mickie and Eve are with enemies John and Alex . But what happens when John and Alex's best friends try to take Mickie and Eve from them? joint story with KanellisFan! On hold, probably cancelled!  :
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

Eve's POV I was in my bedroom on the phone with my 'bestfrand' Mickie . I say 'frand' cause friend , ends in end. I laughed.

"What's so funny over there?" I stopped laughing.

"Nothing , I was thinking how I say 'frand'."

"Oh wow. My dear Eve. I can't wait to go to college Monday! Only two more days!"

"I know ! I have to finish packing!" It was only 7:30 pm. I thought of asking my mom if Mickie could sleepover . And tomorrow night too ,  
>and her mom could just stop over Monday to say bye .<p>

"Same here!"

"Hey Mickie" I thought of something a little different." Do you wanna spend the night ? Then you can help me pack tonight ? And then tomorrow maybe I can stay at your place and i can help you finish packing ."

"Sure! But what about saying bye to your mom? Wait ! She can stay in our guest room!"

"Sounds good to me! Let me go downstairs and ask my mom I'll be right back!" I put the phone down and ran down the steps."Mom!"  
>I ran into the kitchen and my mom was sitting at the table.<p>

"Yes?" I sat down and put my hand on my chin and looked at her.

"So , I was wondering maybe if Mickie could spend the night tonight and she can help me finish packing?"

"Sure!" I ran up the steps and jumped onto the bed for the phone .

"Mickie ! Come over pack your stuff , your staying the night!"

"Yay! I'll be over soon , and I asked my mom about tomorrow night , she said yes!"

"Okay, me and you are gonna ask my mom tonight ? Okay?"

"Alright! I'll see you in like 10 minutes!" I hung up and put the phone back on the charger. I cleaned my room up a little bit , and went and sat on the front porch waiting for Mickie. Her and her mom pulled into the driveway.

"Mickie!" I ran down the driveway and up to the car. I opened the door . "Do you need help?"

"Nahh , I'm fine , thanks though." She smiled. She rolled her suitcase up the driveway and into the house.

"Eve , let me know what your mom says about tomorrow night okay ? Tell Mickie to text me okay?" I nodded.

"Thank you ." I waved and ran into the house.

"So Mrs. Torres , me and Eve were wondering if Eve could sleepover tomorrow night ? And you can stay in the guest room , so you can say bye to us on Monday."

"Okay then. I'm alright with that."

"Now you have to go text your mom ." She smiled and ran upstairs.

"Bye mom!" I ran up and followed Mickie.

"So Eve , do you still like Alex?"

"Hell yeah! Oh my god , that guy is gorgeous , and he is the sweetest thing too ."

"Go out with him then!"

"I can't ask him out! What if he doesn't like me?"

"Eve you are lovely." She laughed."Your so pretty , funny , nice , and a straight A student!"

"I guess ."

"Eve!" Mickie smiled. I went over and looked out my window , and Alex was sitting in the tree .

"Mickie..."

"Go out there . He's there for a reason!" I smirked. I opened the window and climbed out. I went and sat at the edge of the roof.

"Well are you gonna come over here?" Alex smiled and looked at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. I smiled. He put his hand out. I grabbed his hand and climbed over into the tree .

"Why are you doing this?"

"You really don't think that I like you?"

"Well I didn't know , your like perfect and I'm"

"Gorgeous? Smart? Funny? Sweet? That's what you were gonna say right ?" He leaned in and we started kissing. I saw from the side of my eye my mom walked in my room.

"Mickie where is Eve?" 


	2. Chapter 2

-Mickie's POV-

Eve's mother had just walked in the room. What was I going to say?

"Oh, uhm... Mrs. Torres, Eve uh..."

"Mickie, are you okay?" Eve's mom asked walking towards me.

"Eve, Alex, tree!" I said pointing out the window as I was cracking under the pressure.

Eve's mother walked over to the window and peeked out slowly. Did she see them out there? I saw her mom shrug her shoulders and make her way to the door.

"That's it?" I asked, surprised.

"She's growing up, Mickie. Maybe this is the one." She answered walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

I was completely shocked. If my mom saw me out there with… say… John, I'd be grounded for sneaking around like that! I snapped myself out of my thoughts, walked over the window and called Eve's name.

"What?" she replied.

"Dude, get in here!"

"Why?" she pouted.

"I thought this was supposed to be a sleepover between two best friends before collage?"

"It is!" Eve called back.

"Then why are you out there!"

She sighed deeply and kissed Alex's cheek before climbing down the tree and back in the window.

"There, I'm here, happy?" I nodded

"Of course I am!"

Eve plopped onto her bed; I shrugged and sat next to her.

"So, Mickie?"

"Yes, Eve?"

"Do you like John?"

I closed my eyes. This was the question I was hoping didn't come up tonight. But, it did.

"Earth to Mickie!"

"Oh..."I sighed, "well, it's hard. I don't want to fall for him; he's the enemy, right?" She nodded her head. "But no matter how hard I try, I still think I'm in love with him…"

Eve rubbed my back slowly. "Maybe you two are meant to be. I mean, Alex is an enemy too, but I'm with him. Maybe you just need to give John a chance, Mickz."

"I don't know, Eve. On one hand, he's the enemy, it's like there's no way I should fall for him! There's too much tension! But on the other hand, he seems like a really good guy. I don't know what to do anymore!" I replied lying back onto Eve's bed.

"Moving on." Eve suggested, noticing it was becoming awkward.

I laughed, Eve has always been a great friend to me, and she's always been able to make me laugh or smile when I needed it the most, like now. I'm so confused, maybe John and I are meant to be enemies, or maybe just meant to be…


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Eve's POV I looked out the window and sat there and watched Alex .

"I have to go tell him something Mickz , I'll be right back." She sighed.

"Okay." I climbed out the window , and shut the window. I went and sat on the edge of the roof .

"Yeah?" Alex sat there .

"Alex , well me and Mickz were talking earlier , and we were talking about you , and she told me I should ask you out , but I said no , because I was scared you wouldn't like me back.

"Eve , I've like you . And like you didn't get the hint earlier." I laughed .

"But we can't be together . Cause I'm going to Harvard with Mickz and I don't even know about you."

"Well we should probably spend as much time together as we can?"

"That sounds good. Come by later when Mickz is asleep." He nodded.

"I have to go ." He put his hands through his hair.

"Okay." I opened the window and got in . I looked at him and shut the window. Mickie had helped me finish packing my stuff . And after she fell asleep. I texted Alex to come back . I ran downstairs real quick to get a drink.

"Eve." My mom stood there leaning against the wall . "I saw you earlier with Alex."

"Mom I can explain."

"I think , you should be with him . He's a good kid ."

"Are you serious?" She smiled . I smiled back and went upstairs . I opened the window and climbed out . I shut the window behind me ,  
>and went and sat at the edge. I watched Alex as he climbed up the tree . He reached his hand over to me. I grabbed it and jumped over to the tree.<p>

"I want to sing you something." I looked at him and smiled. "You've got that smile , that only heaven can make. I pray to god everday , that you keep that smile. You are my dream , there's not a thing I won't do. I'll give my life up for you , cause you are my dream. And baby everything that I have is yours you will never go cold or hungry , I'll be there when you're insecure." He was actually an amazing singer. And my heart was melting at this moment. And I was tearing up. "One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you , right next to you."

"Alex!" I hugged him . It almost felt like one of those High School Musical scenes. I was in love with that song too . Right Next To You.

"I may not be the best singer , but I am the best lover ." I laughed .

"You're an amazing singer." I smiled .

"Since you are going off to college without me . I have something for you."

"Really?" He pulled out a necklace that was a little diamond. "Alex , it's beautiful." He went behind me and put it around my neck. He put it on , and got in front of me. He pushed me against the tree , and looked into my eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you Eve."

"Like I'm not gonna miss you."

"Trust me I know you will." I laughed .

"I should probably go soon ." He frowned.

"Well lets make the rest of our time worth it ." He sat down on the branch and held his hand out to me. I held his hand and sat down on his lap . I layed my head on his shoulder. The next day went by so fast , and leaving for college was here . Me and Mickie brought out bags out to our cars . We both walked up to our moms and hugged them and told them we loved them . We got into the cars and drove off to college . It took us like 4 hours to get there. We finally pulled in to Harvard and parked right next to each other .  
>Me and Mickz were roommates. We got the keys to our room and took our luggage there. We sat on our beds and looked at each other.<p>

"I can't believe we are here. I wish John was here."

"I knew you liked him!" A muscular guy with a cap on stood in our doorway looking down.

"Uhm , who are you?" Mickie shook her head. He looked up at Mickie and it was John. "John!" She ran up and hugged him.

"Do you wanna go get some coffee?" Mickie look over at me , and I smiled saying 'Go!" She smiled and walked out with John .

"I wish Alex was only here."

"Wish delivered." I looked up and Alex was standing in the doorway smiling. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Mickie's POV-

John and I were walking down the long hallway of Harvard College. Eve and I had just settled into our room when John showed up and invited me for coffee. I wonder what Eve's doing right now. Did John come alone, or did he bring Alex with him? Should I text her to make sure she's not bored or anything? All these questions were swarming around in my head. John placed a strong hand on my shoulder; I looked up at him, slowly.

"Are you okay, Mickie?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering what Eve's up to." I smiled

"Well Alex is here too, so she should be fine."

I let out a deep breath, no more need to worry. Alex is there. Now I could enjoy my 'date' with John.

Our coffee 'date' actually went pretty well. Maybe Eve was right, maybe I should give John a chance. I mean, we did have a lot in common. John grabbed my hand slowly and looked into my eyes.

"Mickie, I know we're enemies and all, but I really like you; and I was wondering if you could give 'us' a chance?"

Instead of replying in words, I slowly placed my lips onto his as we shared a passionate kiss.

-Eve's POV-

Alex and I were just hanging out in me and Mickie's room. I was really enjoying his company. But every now and then, Mickz would come into my mind. Was she having a good time? I wondered. But, I was brought out of my train of thoughts with Alex stroking my face softly. I almost automatically melted into his arms; his touch was so gentle and warm. I wanted to stay in this moment forever. Just then, I heard the sound of laughter. It was Mickie; I would notice my best friend's laugh anywhere. Quickly, the door swung open to reveal her and John standing hand in hand; laughing.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Mickz?" I asked, confused.

"Uh, sure. I guess." I raised my eyebrows.

"And that is…?"

"John and I are kind of… going out…" I was shocked. She finally got the guts to ask him out?

-Randy's POV-

Mike and I were trying to think of a plan. We had both come to Harvard to steal Mickie and Eve away from John and Alex. I knew that John liked Mickie! I could tell by the ways he looked at her! But I deserved Mickie, not him. That's why we're here. Mike is Alex's "best friend" and I'm Johns. But, not anymore! The minute he gets Mickie, he's going to regret it. Even if that means putting Mickie in danger…

-Mike's POV-

"I got it!" I yelled.

Randy placed his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet.

"Keep it down, idiot! He whispered.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." I replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what's the plan?" I smirked.

"I forgot all about that gun I had in the trunk!"

"Whoa, dude, I want Mickie, but alive. If we shoot her, she's a goner!" Randy said.

"Don't be stupid, Randy, we're not shooting Mickie! We're shooting Eve!"

"Are you sure about this, Mike?"

"Oh, I'm so sure! Then, we can get Alex to think it was Mickie's fault, Alex will tell John, and John will break up with her! It's gold!" Randy sighed.

"…fine." He caved.

-Mickie's POV-

John was rubbing my leg slowly.

"Eve?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mickz?"

"Want to come get some food?"

"Yeah, sure. John, Alex, wanna come?" she invited.

"sure." They both replied as we walked out of the room.

-Eve's POV-

Alex and I were walking down the hallway hand in hand as was Mickie and John. I really think they like each other. Maybe John is the one for Mickie. But who knows, right?

When we walked a little further down the hallway, we saw Randy and Mike standing there, a gun in Mike's hand. I don't think John or Alex saw me, and I was in shock, so I couldn't really say anything. Before I could let any words escape my mouth, I saw a bullet flying towards me. Alex and John looked in shock. Just then, Mickie jumped in the way and took the bullet for me….


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

Randy's POV

"You idiot I knew this wouldn't work!" I stood and stared at Mike as he stood in my presence.

"It's not my fault the dumbass jumped in front." I grabbed Mike by the neckline of his shirt and I slammed him against the wall.

"You better never call her that again." I let go of his shirt and shoved him.

Eve's POV

"Mickie!" I kneeled down in front of her.

"Who the hell was trying to shoot my Eve?" Alex looked the halls up and down.

"I don't know . But we should get Mickie to the ER now ." John and Alex picked Mickie up.

"I got her. "John took total control of carrying Mickie.

"Uhm me and Eve are gonna go back to her room for a minute.

"Alright." John continued carrying Mickie down the hall . Alex and I were walking down the hall. Someone came and pushed me and Alex into a closet , and locked us in .

"Well this isn't that bad."

"Alex! We are locked in a closet together!" Alex put me against the wall and trapped me there.

"It isn't bad ."

"Alex I know who tried to shoot me." Alex got closer to my face.

"You better tell me what asshole tried to shoot you."

"Well when we were walking down the hall , I saw two guys , and the one was holding a gun."

"And who were those two guys?"

"You know one of them."

"Eve just tell me!"

"What if you don't believe me?"

"I'm going to believe you."

"It was Mike and Randy Orton . Mike tried shooting me."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes! Why would I lie to you?"

"I believe you , but that just doesn't seem like him!"

"Alex I swear it was him . I saw him standing there with a gun , and Randy was standing next to him ."

"Eve I-"

"You don't believe me do you ?"

"It's complicated , why would my bestfriend-"

"End! All 'friend' ships will end . Only those true people will always be with you. Like me."

"I don't think -"

"You don't believe me!" I went and tried to open the door and it was still locked. I went and sat in the corner next to some boxes.

"Eve I'm-"

"Just leave me alone Alex!"

John's POV

I was sitting in the waiting room and the nurse came up to me.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah , she just took a bullet to the arm . She's gonna be fine . But she should probably rest her arm for a few days."

"Okay. Thanks."

"She'll be out in a minute." I nodded and sat down . A few seconds later Randy and Mike came walking into the waiting room . 


	6. Chapter 6

-Eve's POV-

I was so frustrated right now! Alex didn't believe me! I know it was Mike. Why didn't he trust me?

"…Eve?" I looked up.

"What, Alex?" I replied trying not to look as hurt as I actually was.

"I'm, I'm sorry. Okay? It's just, Mike's my best friend. Why would he shoot you?"

"Alex! How many times do I have to tell you? Fri-END. This means each and all friendships usually come to an end! Except when you find those special people that will stick with you through everything… like Mickie! Do you know how bad I feel that I can't be with her right now?" I yelled as tears started to flow from my eyes.

"Eve…" he came over to me and pulled me into a hug. All I could do was cry into his chest; there was no way out of the closet!

"Alex, please believe me! It was Mike!"

"Okay, okay, sh... I believe you! Just, look at me." I did as he said and locked eyes with him.

"W...What?" I stuttered.

"Everything's going to be okay, I'll deal with Mike and Randy, and Mickie's going to be okay. She's strong right?" I nodded.

No more words were exchanged. Our lips slowly collided as I was once again in a kiss with Alex Riley.

-Randy's POV-

Mike had just walked up to me.

"Dude! What was that earlier? Isn't the plan just to ruin John and Alex's life, you don't actually like her, do you?"

"What? Pft, please. Me, like Mickie? Of course not! I replied, hiding my face.

"Oh my god! You like her! You like Mickie!" He exclaimed.

I laughed softly. "Shut up! So, where were you?" He smirked.

"I locked Eve and Alex in the closet!"

"Man, that's awesome!" I smiled and gave him props.

"I know right?"

-Mickie's POV-

My arm was hurting like hell. I looked down and saw my arm, which was now in a sling. I was trying as hard as I could to remember what happened! Where are Eve, John and Alex? I thought to myself. Just then, the nurse walked in.

"Ms. James?" I nodded.

"Yes?"

"You have visitors!" She slowly stepped out of the way and I saw John. I smiled brightly.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey" he replied as he came and sat on the edge of the bed. The nurse had just left. "How are you feeling?" He added.

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess. What happened out there?"

"Oh, uhm, someone tried to shoot Eve, but you jumped in front of her and took the bullet. You were really brave, Mickie." He said, touching my cheek.

I smiled; did I really do that for Eve? She would've done the same for me, right? I mean, we're best friends. I shifted myself up. "Speaking of Eve, where is she?"

"Oh, she and Alex went back to the hotel room."

"W…what?" I couldn't believe it, after everything I've done for her, taking the bullet for her, she couldn't even be here to make sure I was okay?

"What's wrong?" John asked.

I looked down. "Nothing, just tired." I lied.

"Okay, I'll let you get your rest then, I'll be back later. Feel better, Mickz." He said softly placing a kiss on my lips, rubbing my good shoulder and walking out.

I let the tears escape my eyes as I buried my head in my knees. How could she?...


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

Eve's POV

As I was locked in a kiss with Alex Riley , my phone started ringing. I pulled away from Alex and pulled my phone out.

"John what's wrong?"

"She's fine , she's able to leave soon , but I think she's mad at you cause you're not here."

"John what did you tell her?"

"That you went back to your room."

"For a minute! Alex said we were going back real quick! He didn't say we were staying! It doesn't matter I can't come anyways! We are locked in a closet in the dorm."

"I'm sorry . I'll go tell her."

"No! I want to talk to her."

"Fine . I'll go give the phone to her."

"What's wrong?" Alex looked at me .

"Mickie is mad at me ." He mouthed 'Ooooohh." I lifted my eyebrows.

"What Eve?" Mickie aswered the phone.

"Mickz Alex said we were going to the room real quick. Then we were gonna come , but now we are locked in a closet. I'm sorry."

"Who locked you in there? And it's okay."

"I don't know someone pushed us in and now the door is locked."

"Oh my god! John will get you out , don't worry. But I have to go." She sounded kind of disappointed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah Randy and Mike are here. I'm gonna go . Bye." Mickie hung up the phone and I slowly put my phone down.

"What's wrong now?"

"Mike and Randy are at the hospital with Mickie." I looked at the design on the back of my phone it said my name with hearts around it.  
>I picked my phone up and put it in my pocket . Alex got up and opened the door.<p>

"We are free." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the closet. We ran down the hall and to the hospital. We got to the hospital and Alex went and confronted Mike. I felt all my pockets and my phone was gone.

"Alex where's my phone ?"

"I don't know you just had it?"

"It's gone! I could have dropped it anywhere!"

"Don't worry , we will find it . I promise!"

"Mickie I'm sorry." I went and sat on the bed.

Alex's POV

"Mike why would you try and shoot my girlfriend?"

"What are you talking about? I would never do that."

"Eve saw you and Randy with the gun."

"I don't know I didn't do that though." He walked over to Eve , and he took her out of the room.

Mike's POV

"Eve I have to tell you something. I'm really sorry."

"What is it?"

"Well the other day I saw Alex."

"Okay and?"

"He was with Kellz. And they were holding hands , and kissing." 


	8. Chapter 8

-Eve's POV-

"…What?" I was in shock. I had to try and hide my tears. Alex and Kelly were kissing! But I thought he liked me!

Mike nodded. "I'm really sorry, Eve."

"Mike, it's not your fault." I looked down and sighed, forgetting that he almost killed my best friend.

He placed an arm around me. "While we're at it, do you want to join me for dinner tonight? Maybe discuss collage and stuff?"

I shrugged and sighed. "I guess. Come by me and Mickie's room tonight, Kay?"

He smiled. "Okay."

I nodded my head slowly and walked away. I needed to find Alex and talk to him about this.

-Randy's POV-

I had just gotten a text from Mike. It read:

'Phase 1: Eve. Complete! ;)'

I smirked. Whatever he did must have been good. Now, it was my turn. Since shooting Mickie didn't quite work out, I needed something that would make Mickie come crawling to me, but what? I thought to myself. Then, it came to me. All I needed to do was to make Mickie think John was using her and that he never liked her. I closed my eyes and pictured Mickie and I holding hands while sharing a kiss in the moonlight. I snapped myself back into reality and sighed.

"I can't fall for her. I can't." I said to myself. All I'm here to do is ruin John's life; and Mickie's the perfect way to do it. Right now, I couldn't stand John! All of these years of being best friends with him. Everyone sucked up to John and gave him everything he wanted! It was my turn to get revenge. Again, even if that means putting the one he loves in danger.

-John's POV-

I was sitting on the edge of Mickie's hospital bed with my hand on the side of my face.

"So… Mickz?"

"Yea, John?"

"How are you feeling?"

"You know, that's the fourth time you've asked me that." I looked down then into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I know, Mickie. It's just, what are we supposed to talk about? We're in a hospital room and I'm bored." Just then, she started to look disappointed.

"You think I'm boring?" my eyes widened. She looked really hurt and like she was almost about to cry. Man, I just fucked things up!

"No, no! Of course not, Mickie!" She looked down and the tears starting falling from her sparkling eyes.

"I knew you didn't like me. God, I'm so stupid!" I looked at her sympathetically as she hid herself under her covers.

KANELLISFAN MAKES THE NEXT ONE!


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

Eve's POV

I went looking for Alex right after walking away from Mike .

"Alex Riley get your ass over here right now!" Alex turned around while Mickie and John tried not to laugh. I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him out of the hospital.

"What was that about ?"

"I talked to Mike , he told me about you and Kelly!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He told me about you and Kelly kissing the other day!"

"Why would I kiss Kelly?"

"I don't know! That's just what he told me!"

"Why would you believe the guy who just tried to shoot you?" I stopped and stared at nothing for a minute. I didn't even think of this .  
>I believe the guy who tried to kill me . And he's probably lieng. I felt my eyes watering up and my sight started to get blurry. I started breathing heavier and heavier. I fell into Alex's arm and started crying.<p>

"Alex what am I gonna do?"

"It's fine. You believed a lie. That's all."

"No Alex , more then that happened."

"What?"

"Well he asked me on a date."

"Eve you didn't!"

"I'm sorry , I was just so mad at you , and I panicked!"

"Eve it's okay..." He held me against him and rubbed my back.

"What do I do? I can't go with him! He's probably gonna try and kill me again!"

"Just don't go! Stay with me tonight. You'll just have to sneak to my room."

"I guess it's the only choice I have..."

"You make it sound like a bad thing!"

"I'm kidding! I'm definetly gonna be with just you for the next dew days."

"Sounds good to me."

Mickie's POV

I stopped laughing and the tears continued falling from my eyes.

"Mickie please stop crying. I never said you were boring. You're not boring , or stupid."

"Really ? Is that really what you think?"

"Yes! I'm an honest person , and I would never lie to you." I looked up at him and smiled.

"I would hope so." I reached over an hugged him. "Thank you John."

Mike's POV

"So what happened with Eve?"

"I told her that Alex kissed Kelly."

"Wow. Then what?"

"I asked her to din-" I looked out the doors and saw Alex and Eve hugging and kissing.

"You there?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I gotta go. I have stuff to take care of."  
> <p>


	10. Chapter 10

-Alex's POV-

I was walking down the hallways of collage, on my way to get some coffee. I was smiling to myself as I was looking at the floor. When I came to the coffee shop, I saw Mike. I took in a deep breath and decided it was time to confront this jackass. I made my way over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly and stared me down.

"Riley." He spat at me.

"Mizanin." I said, staring at him.

"What do you want?"

"Two things, actually! One, why did you tell Eve I was kissing Kelly? Two, why on EARTH did you almost kill Mickie?"

"Well, I would've killed Eve, put that dumbass Mickie jumped in front of way!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! First off, don't ever call Mickie a dumbass ever again!-"

"Oh! Look who's sticking up for that bitch now!" I couldn't take it anymore; I took my hand and

Slapped Mike right across the face!

-Randy's POV-

I peeked inside Mickie's hotel room and saw John. I rolled my eyes. Of course he was there! Anyways, I knocked on the door and didn't wait for a reply before I entered.

"Hey, Randy!" John said with a big smile planted on his face.

"Hi, John!" I replied with a fake smile. Then I continued… "Hey, uh, John?"

"Yea, bro?"

"Alex is looking for you. He told me to meet him in your room" He shrugged before standing up and kissing Mickie's lips.

'Okay, bye Mickz. See you Randy." I flinched when I saw that son of a bitch get Mickie. Time now for my plan to start!

"So… Hi, Mickie."

She smiled a little. "Hey Randy. What's up?"

"Oh… you know. Not much. But I actually have a question for you." 

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you really think that John likes you?"

"Uhm, yeah. Why?" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry to tell you this… but he doesn't love you. He's using you to make Maria jealous."

"He is?" I saw her look down at her arm that was in the sling from the bullet Mike shot at her and bat her eyelashes a few times. I think it was to stop the tears, but who knows? All women are like that. I nodded.

"I'm really sorry, Mickie."

"No… it's not your fault." I nodded once again, and made my way out of the room closing the door shut. I could hear her sobbing and I smirked. Phase 2: Mickie. Complete!

-Mike's POV-

I was growing impatient as I started to rub the cheek that Alex had slapped earlier. At the moment, I really hated that jerk. He stole my girl! But, that's okay, I had a date with Eve tonight and I was planning to turn on the Mizanin charm to take her away from Alex. I looked down at my watch. 8:00. Eve should've been here half an hour ago! 'Where is she?' I thought. I sighed and made my way to Alex's room to get my revenge from the slap. When I reached his room, I heard the sound of laughter. It was Eve. My eyes began to grow wide and my fists clenched together, as did my teeth. That bitch!...


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11-

Eve's POV

"He is kind of froggy looking." Me and Alex started laughing .

"Don't worry though your safe with me."

"I don't know I'm scared cause I ditched."

"Don't worry he isn't gonna hurt you." He leaned in and we locked a kiss. I heard a creeking noise. I pulled away from Alex.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Like a creeking noise..."

"I don't know I'll go check." Alex got up and peeked out the door. Something pulled him out and the door slammed shut. I got up quickly and opened the door. I stepped out into the hall. All the lights were out.

"Alex?" I looked down both ends of the halls. "Alex! Where are you!"

Mickie's POV

I kept my head in my knees and cried.

"Hey , I couldn't find Alex... What's wrong?"

"John! Leave me alone!"

"What did I do?"

"Like you don't know!"

"What? Whatever I did I guess I'm sorry."

"If you were sorry , you wouldn't have done this!"

"Just tell me what I did."

"I don't even wanna talk about it."

Randy's POV

I was dieng inside. The point is ruining John's life not Mickie's. I sat in the middle of the hall and put my hands on the sides of my head.  
>I sqeezed my head. I couldn't take the guilt of doing that to Mickie , but who cared. In the end she will be happy with me.<p>

Mickie's POV

"Mickz I'm sorry. I didn't do anything." Someone started knocking on the door.

"John!" I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Who is it?" John asked while leaning his head against the door.

"John , why won't they answer?"

"Mickz , your gonna be okay. I promise." The door knob started twisting around.

"John we are not going to be okay."

"Yes we are."

"John someone is trying to come in here!"

"Mickz, just get back." I went over and sat on the bed. John opened the door and noone was there. He looked out , and something pulled him out and the door slammed shut.

"John!" I got up and ran to the door. I opened it quickly , and ran out into the middle of the hall. "John!" I started tearing up.  
>I couldn't see anything. All the lights were off. I kept running. I was in the intersection between four halls. I saw Eve running down the one to the right.<p>

"Alex!" She was looking around for Alex. 


	12. Chapter 12

-Eve's POV-

"Mickie! What are you doing?" I exclaimed. Shouldn't she be at the hospital? Whatever… where's Alex?

"I'm looking for John! What are you doing?" Mickie panicked.

"Looking for Alex!"

"Alex is missing too? Oh my god, this is bad."

"What are you talking about, Mickie?" I asked her, confused by what she thought was "bad."

"What if Randy and Mike got to them?"

"So, what?"

"Eve? Are you retarded?" She yelled at me. My eyes widened. I was shocked with her words, but hurt at the same time.

"No Mickie, are you?" I screamed at her. For once, I was going to stand up for myself. I took a deep breath and did something I knew I would regret. I went up to her and pushed her to the floor. Again, I widened my eyes. I was shocked with what I had just done. Mickie moved her light brown hair out of her face and looked up at me.

"Eve…"

-John's POV-

The lights were dim as I looked around, but saw nothing. Where am I?

"John?" I heard someone whisper.

"W…what?" I replied, confused with who's voice was calling.

"It's Alex!" I sighed of relief. I'm not alone.

"Okay." I heard a click and lights were automatically turned on. Once again, I looked around to reveal we were in a closet.

"Uh! Not another closet!" Alex yelled. Oh yeah, he was locked in one with Eve. When I thought of Eve, Mickie came into mind. What was she mad about? What did I do? I needed to find out!

"Dude?" Alex placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, man?"

"You alright?" I nodded.

"Just confused."

"About what?" 

"Mickie. She seemed really mad at me, but I don't know why." He shrugged. 

"Did you do something? Cheat on her? "

"NO!" He threw his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay!" Alex shrugged. "Maybe she's testing you?" I gave him a look.

"Or maybe not?" He added. I rolled my eyes.

"Now shut up and help me find a way out!" I ordered.

/


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter 13-

Eve's POV

"Mickie I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out."

"It's fine, I just never saw you act like that."

"I know. It was uncalled for." Someone's arms wrapped arounf my waist, and cover my mouth when Mickie was turned around.

"Eve?" I saw her turn around, as I was dround in the darkness of the hall. At the end of the hall, I was taken around thecorner. I kicked the person, and elbowed them in the face I went running down the hall, and into the hall Mickie was in.

"Mickie!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She was gone. I stopped, and it felt like the world stopped. I was scared. I was surrounded by darkness.  
>Two arms wrapped around me again.<p>

"Eve!" I turned around to Alex's gorgeous face.

"Alex..." I hugged him.

"You're okay. Did Mike touch you?"

"I think... Someone grabbed me, and took me down the hall. And now Mickie's gone..." I began crying, into his chest.

"It's fine."

"Where's Mickie?" John came running up to us.

"Somewhere down that way." I pointed down the hall, the opposite way I was taken. John went running down the hall.

"Now you are coming with me. I'm not gonna let you be alone. Don't worry. You can stay with me. And I'm sure Mickie is okay, and she'll stay with John." I hugged him tightly around his neck.

"Alex, I love you."

Mickie's POV

I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I bit the hand that was covering my mouth. They let go of my mouth, and I kicked them in the stomache.I ran down all the halls I was taken down. Going down three halls, I got lost. I stopped in the intersection of halls, and looked down the two halls to sides, and the one in front of me. I heard footsteps running behind me. I ran down the hall to my right.

"Eve!" I screamed as loud as I could hoping she would hear me. I ran right into a guy, who happened to be John. I fell right into his arms, and he held me up. I put my head into his chest, and I sobbed softly. He put his hand on my back, and rubbed it. He held onto me tightly, like he was never letting go.

"Mickie?"

"John I'm sorry I got mad at you. I don't believe you cheated on me, I really don't. So hopefully you didn't."

"Now why would I do that to you? Why would you even think that? Who told you that?"

"Too many questions." I laughed a little. "And I don't know. That's what Randy told me."

"Wait, Randall Keith Orton, told you, I cheated on you?"

"Yes. But it's fine! I know you didn't and I know you wouldn't. We're still together, and not fighting, and breaking up because of a lie. To me,  
>all that matters is I still have you, and you still have me."<p>

"Mickie, you're just gonna let him get away with that? He practically tried breaking us up. And you don't want to confront him, or anything?"

"No John, I don't want to start any drama. This day has been bad enough. I don't need anything else."

"Mickie, I'm not gonna be able to let this go! He tried breaking us up!"

"I know. Johnethan."I laughed."I don't know what he's up to. But it's gonna be okay. As long as I got you and Eve. I'm gonna be okay. Hopefully,  
>nothing else is gonna happen. Hopefully, a little one day drama will teach Randy and Mike, that they need to give up whatever they're planning."<p>

"I don't care, if those assholes, even try to pull anything else, I'm doing something."

"Keep telling yourself that hon." I smiled.

Alex's POV

Me and Eve layed in my bed, as I played with her hair.

"Remember when you sang to me?"

"Yeah." I was kind of embaressed. But she loved it. "I really ment it to."

"What do you mean?" She asked me looking straight at me.

"I mean by 'You've got that smile, that only heaven can make.' It's so true. Every word in that song, I mean." She smiled.

"Thank you Alex."

"For what?"

"Being like the best boyfriend. Being the sweetest thing ever. And your cuteness, is just a bonus." She smiled."You're perfect in every way."

"I think you mean, you're perfect in every way."

"Are you saying I'm perfect in every way?"

"Of course. What else would I mean?"

"I don't know. Just making sure, that's what you were trying to say." I laughed.

"Of course that's what I'm trying to say."

"Alex this whole thing is scaring me."

"What do you mean?"

"Mike, Randy. This whole day, I'm like scarred."

"I don't know what they are up to. But I am not going to let them hurt you."

"I know you won't." She smiled and hugged me.  
> <p>


	14. Chapter 14

-Eve's POV-

Alex and I were sitting in me and Mickie's room. We were enjoying each other's company while talking about anything that came on our minds. I felt comfortable talking to Alex now; I was happy. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door swung open and Mickie and John walked in, hand in hand.

"Mickie!" I ran up and hugged her. She laughed.

"Hey, Evie."

"John, where did you find her?" I turned to look at John, as I asked. He placed a huge smile on her face.

"She came running to me. Calling my name." Mickie rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

"No! I was looking for Eve! You were just there!"

"Yeah, sorry about that Mickz. John said that Alex and I should come back to the room. Just to be safe." She nodded her head and smiled.

"I totally understand, Evie." I smiled. There then was a knock on the door, I looked at Alex but he was absorbed in how John worked his moves on Mickie. I laughed a little bit and walked out. When I walked out, there was a masked man standing before me. I was confused, what did he want?

"Uhm… h-hello?" Before anything else could happen, he punched me straight in the face, as I saw blackness. I was knocked out.

-Alex's POV-

I shook my head as I looked away from Mickie and John. I then looked around and didn't see Eve.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah, Alex?" Mickie replied to me.

"Where's Eve?" She looked at the door.

"Someone knocked at the door and she answered."

"Maybe I should go check on her. Make sure everything's okay." With that, I stood out of my seat and walked outside the door and looked around. Still no sight of Eve. "Eve!" I called, but got no response. I called her name again, but heard silence. I became worried as I walked back in her and Mickie's room.

"So… what's she up too?" Mickie asked me.

"Mickz, she's gone." Mickie automatically stood up, letting go of John's hand.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"When I said she's gone, I mean she's gone, Mickie!" I got frustrated and yelled at her. John stepped in front of her.

"Hey! Don't yell at her!" He growled at me.

"Well dude! I didn't think she was that stupid!" John's eyes then looked like daggers as he grabbed my throat.

"Don't ever call her that again!" Mickie stepped in between of us as she tried to pull John off of me.

"Guys! Stop!" She managed to separate us. She then started to tear up. "Can we just go find Eve… please?" John and I looked at each other as John pulled her into a nod and kissed Mickie's forehead.

"Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

-Chapter 15-

Eve's POV

I woke up in someone's dorm room, just laying on the bed. I wasn't tied up or anything.

"Alex?" I got off the bed, and I looked around. I looked into the mirror, and my whole cheek was red and swolen.

"He isn't here Eve. Noone is but me and you."

"Mike?"

"Eve, I'm sorry." I saw Mike walk up to me, after entering the room. I fell back onto the bed, and he sat next to me.

"How could you even do this? Why are you trying to hurt me? And Mickie!"

"Eve, I'm only doing this for you."

"What to ruin my life?"

"No Eve, because I love you!" I stopped and I just looked at him. Did I hear him correctly? He 'loves' me?

"What did you just say?"

"Eve, I LOVE you. And when we dated, in ninth grade, I always loved you, that whole time. And I'm sorry for ever breaking up with you. I'm a horrible person for that. And I regret it more and more every single day."

"Mike, I'm sorry, but I love Alex, and I-"

"I'm sick of ALWAYS hearing about Alex! Alex Riley, the best football player! Alex Riley, Mr. Amazing! You think he's perfect! I don't want to hear about him anymore!"

"Mike. Listen to me. To me he is perfect, and it's because I love him. And if you REALLY cared about me, you would accept that, and you would let me go. And be happy."

"Eve, I don't want to let you go."

"You never had ahold of me. Please, let me leave." Mike sighed, and looked down.

"Just, go."

"Thank you Mike. I'm sorry this had to happen this way. But, I'm not happy about the mark on my face!" I slapped him."Have a little taste of your own medicine!" I left, and slammed the door shut.

Alex's POV

I walked down the hall, looking for Eve. Mickie and John went down a different hall. I was truly scared, I was gonna lose Eve. After everything that has been transpired the past few days, I was scared. I didn't even want to think that, but that's how much I had cared for Eve. I sat down against the wall, in the middle of the hall, and was thinking. I put my hands on my head and looked down. What if Eve was gone? I was about to cry. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want any reason to cry.

Eve's POV

I walked down the hall, and saw someone sitting. I looked closer, and saw my boyfriend, Alex Riley.

"Alex!" Tears fell from my eyes, as I ran down the hall to him.

"Eve?" He sounded surprised to see me. I landed into his arms, and fell into a tight hug.

"Alex... I'm so happy, I got out of there."

"It's so good to hear your voice."

"Awh, Alex." Our caring words led into a passionate, loving kiss. I loved kissing him, it made my heart melt.

"Eve. I'm such a horrible person for letting you answer the door. Who hurt you?"

"It was Mike. And I don't think, you and horrible add up in my book." I smiled. "He let me go, and he told me something, and it was kind of weird."

"In my book, you and perfect, add up. What did he do to you?" Alex suddenly realized the swolen spot on my cheek. I smiled at him.

"He punched me when I answered the door. But Alex, Mike said he loved me." He touched the side of my face, and lightly rubbed the wound.

"What did you say?"

"He got pissed, but I told him, I have an amazing boyfriend, who I find perfect." I smiled.

"Eve. I know you don't like hearing it, but I've dated many girls in my past, but not one of them, is comparable to you." I laughed.

"You're right, I don't like hearing that. But what do you mean?"

"Eve, what I'm trying to say is-"

"Evie!" Mickie came running up to me and hugged me. "What happened to your cheek?"

"Mickie! I got punched. But, I'm fine! All that matters is I'm okay, and I'm here with you." I hugged Mickie back.

"But, I need to talk to Alex. So could you leave?"

"Of course!" Mickie smiled, and left with John.

"Now, A-Ry, what was that you needed to tell me?"

"Eve." He looked into my eyes, and grabbed my hand. "I'm in love with you." 


	16. Chapter 16

-Alex's POV-

I let out a deep breath. I was relieved I told Eve how I felt about her. But I was also glad because she felt the same way about me. I rested my forehead on hers with a big smile on my face. I truly loved Eve.

"Eve?" She looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Want to come look around campus with me? Since we've been here, I haven't really gotten the chance to look around." I suggested. She smiled.

"Sure. Just let me go tell Mickz."

-Eve's POV-

I walked back into me and Mickie's room. We painted it purple and had pictures scattered everywhere of me and her. I looked and saw Mickie lying in her bed and John rubbing her knee while looking at the ceiling.

"She okay?" I asked John. Mickie sat up.

"You know I can talk for myself, right Eve?" She giggled and so did I.

"Okay, then, you okay?"

"Yeah… just kind of tired." She replied. I then looked at John. If Mickie's tired, he should really leave and let her get some sleep. John must of felt me looking at him, because in short time, his head snapped towards mine as he stood up.

"I'm going, I'm going." Mickie looked at John, confused.

"Where are you going?" She asked her boyfriend.

"I'll come back later, Mickz. You get your rest okay?" He kissed her softly on the lips and patted me on the shoulder. Then, he walked out.

"Ugh… Mickz?"

"Yeah, Evie?"

"I'm going to go get some coffee with Alex. I'll be back later." She nodded. I went over to her bed and pulled her into a hug before walking up and meeting up with Alex.

"Let's go." We held each other's hand and went on our way.

-Randy's POV-

"Okay, okay! I got it!" Mike nodded as I walked into the girl's dorm. I found Mickie's room and knocked on the door.

"John?" I heard a female voice call. I cleared my throat and tried to sound like my "best friend."

"Mhmm."

"Okay. Come in then." I smirked and entered the room to see Mickie sitting at her desk, on her computer. She looked over at me and screamed.

"Randy! What are you doing here?" I went up to her and grabbed her hair. Then, I lifted her out of her chair as she screamed in pain.

"Shut up!" I felt so bad doing this. But Mike said it's what I had to do… so I listened to him. I threw her onto the bed and got on top of her. She was desperately struggling but I pinned her hands down.

"Randy!" She screamed through her tears. I then went for her top and tried to take it off, but she only screamed louder.

-John's POV-

I was walking down the hallway of the girl's dorm. Suddenly, I heard screaming. I thought for a minute… that sounded a lot like Mickie. I started to run down the hallway and made it to Eve and Mickie's room, trying to unlock the door. When I did, I looked and saw Randy on top of Mickie, with her screaming for help. I got so pissed.


	17. Chapter 17

-Chapter 17-

John's POV

"Randy, what in the hell are you doing?" I threw him off of Mickie, and helped her put her top back on. Mickie was crying, and had make up running down her face.

"Mike told me to!"

"So if Mike says go jump off a bridge your going to?"

"No, it's hard to explain."

"No need to explain, just get the hell out of here!" I grabbed him by his shirt, and threw him out the door, into the hall way, and slammed the door shut.

"John..." Mickie called my name, as she sobbed.

"Mickie, are you okay?"

"No John! Did you see what he was trying to do to me? RAPE!" I laughed a little by the way she said that. She laughed a little too, and sniffled.

"I know, I'm sorry. Atleast I wasn't too far up the hall." I hugged her and put my hand on the back of her head.

"I'm gonna be scarred, for life John."

"This is all my fault..."

"What? No it isn't. It is not your fault."

"Yes it is Mickie! I shouldn't have left you here. But I did. And it was a huge mistake."

"John! It isn't your fault! You didn't know that Randy was gonna pull that! You didn't! And I know if you did, you wouldn't have left my side! It's okay..."

"Mickie I'm sorry this happened." I hugegd her tightly.

Alex's POV

I looked down, at beautiful Eve. She looked up at me, and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just love you so much." She smiled, and shook her head.

"Nahh. I love you more." We were walking down the hall, back to my room.

"I'd like to see you prove it."

"Well then I guess, we are both sinners tonight?" I smiled. I know what that meant. We walking into the room, and Eve shut the door behind us.

"I'm perfectly alright with that."

"Good." She unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing, and put her hand on my chest. She looked up into my eyes, and kissed my lips. I kissed her back.  
>I put my hands, onto her waist, and hers were already around my neck. She pulled away from my lips and looked at me. "Alex, I don't know if I already told you, but I love you." She pulled me over, onto the bed, and the night went on. <p>


	18. Chapter 18

-Eve's POV-

I was lying in Alex's bed, relaxing. Alex was next to me. He was occasionally planting kisses on my forehead and cheek. I was extremely lucky to be with someone like Alex. He was sweet in every way possible. I sat up slowly and looked at him.

"Everything okay, Eve?" He asked.

"Uhm… yeah. I think I should go back to my room, though. You know, check what Mickz is up too." He nodded.

"Okay, do you want me to come?"

"Sure." I shrugged. He stood out of bed and got dressed as I did the same. I walked into the bathroom and combed my hair with a smile on my face. I put it back into a ponytail and placed a gold headband in my hair. After I freshened up, I walked out of the washroom and went to Alex. He grabbed my hand gently as we walked out of the room.

-John's POV-

Mickie was still in my arms, as I held her close. She still was crying. I felt really bad about what had happened. I still felt I could have stopped it and got here sooner. She shouldn't have to go through something like that. Randy was my best friend! This was nothing like him! He would have NEVER done something like this. He and Mickie were always close friends. He said Mike told him too? But why? And was he telling the truth? I lifted Mickie's chin up and wiped the tears away that were flooding from her eyes.

"Mickie…" She looked up at me. "I'm sorry this happened." She wiped her tears away from her face, and smiled a little.

"John… thank you."

"For what?" I was confused. What was she thanking me for?

"For everything. You've been there through everything that's happened…" I smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it. As a boyfriend, it's my job."

"I also want to tell you….. I think I'm in love with you…" I was shocked. Wasn't the man supposed to say that first? I wanted to tell her it back, I felt the same way, but my mouth wouldn't let the words escape. A minute later, my mouth was still wide open, trying to tell the woman I loved her too. She looked down and pulled away from me. "I knew it." She walked out of the room.

"Mickie, wait!" I called after her.

-Mickie's POV-

I'm such an idiot! I told John I loved him! He doesn't love me back… I looked up and saw Eve and Alex coming my way. Eve made her way up to me and hugged me.

"Hey, Mickz." I sighed.

"Hey…"

"Everything okay?" She asked me. I shook my head. "What's wrong?" She added. I looked at Alex which signaled him to leave.

"I'm going to go see John…" He kissed Eve softly on the cheek and walked into the room.

-Mike's POV-

I walked up to Randy with a disappointed look on my face.

"What's up with you?" He asked, noticing my expression.

"Dude, how many times have we tried to get Mickie and Eve? Well, they're still not with us!"

"I know, I know! But what do we do? We've tried everything!" A huge smirk came across my face.

"Not everything…" He looked at me like I was crazy. So I whispered my plan in his ear. He nodded. It was set.

-Alex's POV-

I walked into Mickie and Eve's room and saw John sitting on Mickie's bed.

"Hey…" I greeted my friend.

"Hi." He sighed.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Not really, man. Mickz told me that she loved me… but I didn't tell her that back."

"Well… do you?"

"Do I what?" He looked at me.

"Do you love her back?"

"Of course I do! I just… I got nervous! And as hard as I tried, the words wouldn't come out of my mouth! I feel like an idiot! And who knows what Mickie thinks of me now!"


	19. Chapter 19

-Chapter 19-

-Alex's POV-

"I'm sure she's fine. It probably just upset her that you didn't say it back. More then likely she feels stupid."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"I listen to Eve when she has stuff going on."

"Do you mean that in a bad way?"

"No. I like being there for her, so she has someone to talk to. That's how I know. If you really love Mickie, you will tell her. But tell her at the right time. So then she'll know that you really love her."

"Your like a freaky girl genius. o.O"

"Nah. I just know women. That's what I did for Eve. It wasn't really that 'special' but I told her flat out, when we were alone."

"I don't know. I just need time to think right now. I messed up really bad with Mickie."

-Eve's POV-

"Well something with John..."

"What happened?"

"Well some thing just happened, and he was hugging me, and I told him I loved him..."

"Awh!3 What did he say?"

"He uh, didn't say anything. Literally." He eyes filled up with tears.

"Awh Mickz, it's okay! I'm sure he loves you, but he just, didn't think you felt the same?"

"How do you know this?" Mickie let out a laugh.

"I listen to Alex a lot."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I love being there for him, and listening to him.3"

"Your like a boy genius. xD"

"Nope. I just know my men. ;D"

"Ohh Eve, I hope you're right..." Alex and John came walking out of the room. Alex put his hands on my waist, and John walked up to Mickie.

"Mickie, I have something I need to tell you something."

-Mike's POV-

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Yes! What could go wrong?"

"Everytime you say 'What could go wrong?' it turns out wrong!"

"Shut up! It doesn't! I may have had some plans in the past that haven't worked. But this one will, for sure!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Randy hit my shoulder, and looked back to the trap.

"So, when she walks out of her room, we will catch her. And if not, we'll catch one of the guys. Either way it's gonna work!"

"I'd like to see this work. How long do we have to sit out here?"

"We will come back later! They aren't there right now." Randy raised his eyebrows, and looked up at the trap. 


	20. Chapter 20

-Mickie's POV-

I looked up at John.

"What, John?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner… but, I love you. So much. I never want to lose you. You mean everything to me." My eyes filled with tears. But they were happy tears.

"John… I'm so sorry, I overreacted I-"

"Baby, don't say anymore. After everything that happened. I'm the one who should be sorry." I smiled up at him and placed my lips softly on his.

-Eve's POV-

Alex and I watched as Mickie and John patched themselves back together. But I wonder what she meant when she said 'something' happened. I shrugged it off. Alex still had his hands on my waist. I looked up at him and he placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"How 'bout dinner?" He suggested.

"Sounds good. Can Mickz and John come?" He nodded.

"Sure." I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Mickie?" I looked as she pulled away from John.

"Yeah?"

"Do you and John want to come and have dinner with us?" She looked at John.

"Sure." He replied.

"Okay, we'll let you girls get ready and we'll call you guys in about an hour. Okay?" Me and Mickie both nodded as our boyfriend's kissed us and walked away.

-John's POV-

I was walking down the hall with Alex. We came at least a couple feet away from the girl's room and noticed a net. I looked at Alex and shook my head as we walked around the trap.

-Randy's POV-

Mike and I were coming back from our dinner to check on our trap. We made our way over to it, and noticed we had caught nothing.

"Mike." I pointed to the trap. "I told you this was stupid."

"Don't worry, the girl's are in their room. I know it. And when they come out, you take Mickie and I'll take Eve." I nodded my head.

-Eve's POV-

"What about this?" I twirled around in a strapless blue dress.

"Looks great, Evie!" I smiled big.

"Your turn!"

Mickie went into the change room and came out a few minutes later in a pair of white skinny jeans and a black vest on top of a t-shirt.

"Mickz, you look great!" She smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Evie!"

I hugged her as my phone started to ring. I looked and saw Alex's name so I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eve. John and I are ready if you want to come by our room."

"Okay." I smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too, babe." Alex spoke through the phone. We then both hung up.

"What was that about?" Mickie asked me.

"The guy's are ready now, come on!" We laughed as I pulled her to the door and opened it.


	21. Chapter 21

-Chapter 21-

-Eve's POV-

We took one step out of the room, and shut the door. We walked down the hall, and heard voices. I stopped and looked at Mickie.

"Mickie? Were you just like, talking to yourself, or no?"

"I was hoping you were..."

"Who is talking then?" I whispered quietly to my best friend. We both slowly turned around, and saw Mike & Randy sitting next to our room.

"Run Eve!" Me and Mickz, began running, and Mike and Randy got up to come after us. As we weren't paying attention, we had run into, literally,  
>bumped into Alex and John.<p>

"Whoa! Slow down! What's going on?" Alex held me by my arms.

"Mike and Randy! They're chasing us!" Alex and John looked down the hall, which was completely empty.

"Are you sure? I don't see anyone..." John said, while looking at Mickie, wondering.

"Alex, you believe me right?"

"Well I don't see anyone."

"You don't believe me! Do we really need to go back to this? They were chasing us! They had a net set up and everything!"

"Eve!" He cut me off, and began to speak."I believe you. Especially the fact you brought up net. Me and John saw one earlier."

"Thank you! I'm not enjoying this. Those two are freaks."

"It's okay Evie. Lets just all go have dinner, and have a good time, okay?"

-Mike's POV-

"You dumbass! I told you this wouldn't work Mike!"

"So we're freaks, huh?"

"Yeah, we are! We like stalk them! And then you set up traps, that don't work!"

"Fine, think what you want. I hope you quit on me! Because, I'll end up getting Eve, and you will have noone!"

"Fine! I'll stay with you. But only so I could try and get Mickie. I probably have a better chance, by NOT stalking her."

"Whatever..."

-Eve's POV-

"Eve, do you hear those voices again?" Mickie let go of John, and looked over at me. We were just getting ready to head to dinner.

"See Alex. We hear them. And we just heard them before running, and when we turned around, it was them!" I tried to stay quiet, as I continued to hear the voices, me and Mickie had heard before.

"Fine. I'll go look..." Alex took a step.

"Not without me your not." I held onto Alex's arm, as he walked around the corner, and looked into the janitor's closet, which was right there,  
>around the corner. When he opened the door, Mike and Randy were sitting there, and looked right up at me and Alex. <p>


	22. Chapter 22

-Alex's POV-

I looked and Randy and Mike and squinted my eyes at them. I then stepped in front of Eve so I could protect her.

"What do you want?" Mike spat at me.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here?" I asked, looking from Randy to Mike.

"That's none of your business, Riley!" Mike yelled at me as he stood up, and got in my face. I looked back at Eve, who was still standing behind me. "Go with Mickie." I whispered to her. She looked at me.

"Are you sure?" She whispered back. I nodded. She slowly opened the closet door and slipped out. I watched her leave then locked my eyes back on Mike.

"Randy, out." Mike ordered his companion and pointed to the door. Randy looked at him as he stood up and also made his way out of the closet. Once again, Mike got in my face. I couldn't take it anymore, so I punched him dead it the face as I watched him fall to the floor.

-Randy's POV-

I was wandering around campus, wondering what I should do. Without Mike, I didn't know what to do with myself. I decided to try my luck with the girl's again. Maybe instead of just getting Mickie, I could try to get Eve too! I smiled a little bit and went to find Mickie and Eve.

-Mickie's POV-

I had just sent John to go make sure Alex was okay. And help him out if he needed any. Now I was by myself. I was just sitting at the fountain outside of the girl's dorm. Eve came up to me.

"Hey!" I stood up and hugged her.

"Hey. Where's John?" She asked as she sat next to me.

"Oh, I told him to go see where Alex was and if he needed help." She nodded. We then saw a muscular figure heading towards us.

"H… hey Mickie?"

"Yeah, Evie?" She pointed to Randy coming towards us.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go see what the hell he wants!" I exclaimed, walking to Randy. When I got to him, he looked down at me.

"James." He smiled a little.

"Don't you 'James' me, Randy!" I yelled as he looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you trying to rape me!" I yelled as loud as I could. Everyone around, including Eve, looked at us. I was so embarrassed! I shook my head as tears started to fall from my eyes. I then ran away.

"Mickie!" Eve yelled, running after me.


	23. Chapter 23

-Chapter 23-

-Alex's POV-

Whoa. Did Mickie just say Randy tried to rape her? Mike got up and started laughing.

"You really think that's funny?"

"Yeah, it was my idea!" Mike began laughing. I grabbed him by his neck, and slammed him against the wall.

"Why would you do that to Mickie?"

"Because, Randy wanted her! Duhh." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You better not pull anything on Eve."

"I actually didn't have that idea until now. Thanks Alex!" I squeezed his neck harder.

"You think I'm kidding? Don't you ever touch her, or bother her." I threw him onto the ground, and walked around the corner. "Eve?" She was nowhere to be seen. I ran into John while looking for Eve.

"Have you seen Mickie?" He asked while stepping back a little.

"No. Have you seen Eve? I told her to go with Mickie."

"Well maybe they went back to one of our rooms? I'll go check our room, you go check Eve's." I nodded, and proceeded the way to Eve's room.

"Eve!" I yelled hoping maybe I'd get something back, but I got nothing. I walked down a hall and saw Eve pounding on the door.

"Mickie, open up please!" I walked up to her, and leaned against the wall.

"What's going on? Is Mickie okay?"

"No, she said something a little too loud, and everyone heard. So she ran in here crying... :/"

"Yeah... I heard that thing." Eve hit my arm and looked at me.

"Not helping mister!" She turned back to the door, and started knocking again. "Wait, is this even right I'm locked out of my own room?"  
>I shrugged my shoulders and laughed.<p>

"I don't think so."

"Alex, this isn't funny. My key is in there! I can't even get in! What if she cries all night? And falls asleep, and I can't get in?"

"You could stay in my room!"

"Dear, I'm not sleeping in this."

"You don't have to." I smiled, and laughed.

"This isn't the time to be joking around. If I have to, I will steal one of your shirts to sleep in!"

"Have fun doing that." John came walking up the hall.

"She's in the room, but she won't let me in. I'm worried she won't let me in all night too."

"I'm pretty sure Alex wouldn't have any problems letting you stay with him."

"Already called it." John and I started laughing.

"You two need to shut up! What about Mickie?"

-Mickie's POV-

I heard Eve,Alex, and John all talking outside my room. I got up, and leaned against the door, listening to Eve argue with them, about shutting up,  
>and what they are gonna do about me. I went back over and sat on the bed. Randy knocked at the window.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Open the window please."

"No! I'm not going to open the window." I locked the window, and ignored Randy. 


	24. Chapter 24

-Mickie's POV-

I wiped my tears and Randy knocked again. I sighed and lifted up the window.

"What do you want?" I whispered to him, sticking my head out of the window.

"I just want to talk, Mickie."

"Why would I want to talk to you? You embarrassed of front of the whole campus!"

"I didn't do anything! You're the one who yelled it!" He whispered louder.

"Shut up! If you wouldn't have done it, I wouldn't have screamed it!" I used the same tone as he used with me. Randy grabbed my hand and pulled my out of window as I hit the floor with a thud. I looked up and saw him smirking at me.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered.

"I want you!" I shook my head quickly.

"No way! Never going to happen!" he pulled me up by the hair.

"Don't you dare scream Mickie… I WILL hurt you." I closed my eyes.

-John's POV-

Outside of Mickie and Eve's room, we heard a bang. I looked at the couple.

"Did you guy's hear that?" I asked them. Eve nodded.

"Try and get in, make sure she's okay… please." She pleaded, the last part in a whisper. I looked at Alex and he nodded, He must have known what I was thinking.

"Stand back." He warned his girlfriend. We looked at each other and nodded as we ran into the door, full force, knocking it down.

"Mickie?" I called her name, but got no answer.

"She… she was just here! Where did she go?" Eve walked into the room.

"I don't know but I'm going to go look for her."

"I want to come!" Eve said.

"No way, Eve." Alex denied. "Me and you are going back to the room, John can look for Mickie." She nodded and kissed him on the lips before she took his hand walked away. I looked around the room.

"Mickie!" I sighed.

-Eve's POV-

Alex and I were heading back to his and John's room. I really hope Mickie's okay, or at least John finds her. We made it to Alex's room and walked in.

"I'm going to go to the washroom; I'll be right back. Kay, babe?" I nodded my head and sat on his bed as he closed the door. Meanwhile, the front door opened slowly and Mike came in. I looked at him. He made his way over to the bathroom door and locked it, making sure he couldn't get out.

"Alex!" I screamed for help. I saw the doorknob turning frantically, trying to get out. Mike came closer to me, as I tried to back away as far as I could.

-Randy's POV-

I uncovered Mickie's mouth. I couldn't let John see her. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Get away from me, you pervert!" Mickie screamed at me. I covered her mouth again.

"Shut up, Mickie!" She mumbled under my hand.

-John's POV-

I made my way outside, looking for Mickie. She couldn't be in the hallways, the front door never opened. I was starting to become worried. We heard a bang earlier and then found no Mickie. Maybe Randy had gotten to her. My palms starting sweating and I now became REALLY worried. I hope she's okay…


	25. Chapter 25

-Chapter 25-

-Eve's POV-

"Eve!" Alex began frantically turning the knob.

"Mike, just leave me alone." I had looked over to the locked door. Mike kept getting closer, and finally, I kicked him, and he fell to the floor.

"In the face again? Really!" I ran over to the bathroom door, and had unlocked it just in time, then Mike grabbed me, and picked me up. He slammed me onto the bed, and strongly held my arms down. He had opened his mouth, going to say something, when Alex came behind him, and attacked him. I had thought, good thing I knew karate. Why didn't I think of that earlier. But oh well. I was going to find Mickie. I know Alex said he didn't want me to go, and that's why he didn't let me. But I had to find her. I mean, you don't just lock yourself in a room,  
>and when we got in, she was gone. At that moment I had had a flashback. I remembered, when we walked into the bedroom, the window was open.<p>

-John's POV-

I walked out of the bedroom, trying to figure out where Mickie could be. I leaned against the wall trying to think. She wasn't anywhere. Not even outside. Suddenly, Eve came running down the hall, and came up to me.

"Eve, where's Alex?"

"Long story, a Mike thing." I nodded.

"Right, does he know you're here?"

"No John! I ran, he had to attack Mike, and get him away from me. I want to find Mickie! I don't care right now if Alex doesn't want me here."

"I can understand that Eve, but he's just protecting you, cause he cares about you."

"I know, and I care about Mickie! We heard a thud, and the window was open when we walked in the room. So maybe, she fell out, or someone took her." I looked, and saw my ex best friend, Randy walking down the hall.

"Wait, Alex is dealing with Mike, and there's Randy, so who would have Mickie?" Eve's jaw dropped open. I was with her on that. My first thought,  
>was Randy took Mickie, again. All that mattered was my girlfriend was gone. Randy walked right past us, and didn't look at us, once. I got up, and started walking down the hall as Eve followed. We searched for about a half an hour, and there was no sign of Mickie. We walked around campus for another fifteen minutes, and still, no Mickie. We sat down on a near by bench, and Eve started tearing up.<p>

"John she's gone! We searched this whole campus..." I hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"This is just a friend hug."

"I know that John..." She said as a tear had fallen from her eyes. Alex was walking around, and spotted us, and began walking towards us. I let go of Eve, and he gave me an envy look.

"Alex, it's fine, I just got upset."

"Okay, but I thought I said I didn't want you leaving?"

"I know Alex, but I care about Mickie, and I needed to find her! And she's gone!" Eve began sobbing into Alex's chest. He rubbed her back, comforting her.

-Mickie's POV-

I woke up, in a dark, empty room. I stood up, and put my arms out. I could barely see, but I saw gross, dirty white walls, and I felt bars. I was locked in a cage, like a jail cell. I tried opening the door, which was locked. I had then remembered being in the back of Randy's truck. And he was on the phone with someone, and he was saying where I was going.

"I'm taking her to an abandoned building a mile or two away from campus! It has a cell there. That's where she'll stay." Randy had said in a sinister voice. I went to grab my phone from my pocket, but it was gone. I was a few miles away from campus. Noone was ever gonna find me here. I sat down, and put my head into my knees, and began crying.

"I hate my life..." I was never gonna get back to the college. I was gonna be stuck here forever! I'll never see Eve, John, or even Alex again. The only people I might see would be Randy, and Mike.

-Eve's POV-

3 Days Later

I walked around campus with Alex, and saw all of our MISSING signs, with Mickie's picture on it. I couldn't believe she was gone. We saw people,  
>stop and look at the signs of Mickie.<p>

"Alex, what if we never find her? What if she's gone?"

"Baby, you can't think like that. Don't worry. We will find her. And she's okay." Alex kissed my forhead, and hugged me.

"Alex, we've searched the whole campus, numorous amounts of times. It's been three days. She should have shown up by now. I believe she's alive, and okay. But she's long gone. She could be anywhere right now."

"Eve don't worry." Alex broke our hug, and looked me in the eyes. "I'm here for you. You know that. We'll find her babe." 


	26. Chapter 26

-Eve's POV-

1 month later…

I woke up this morning, rubbed my eyes and looked to the bed at the right of me. It was still made, and no one was inside of it. I sighed and realized that Mickie was still missing. Exactly one month today she went missing. I threw the covers off of my body, and walked over to a picture of Mickie and me. It was when we were in high school; I was smiling, and Mickie was kissing my cheek. I smiled and let a tear fall down my face, as I kissed the picture.

"Come home soon, Mickie." I whispered, and then sighed. I looked up at the ceiling. "Please bring my best friend home… and keep her safe until and when she does… I miss her so much." I sighed once again as I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to it, and opened. There stood my boyfriend, Alex Riley.

"Hey." He smiled at me; and then placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hi." Alex looked at me.

"You okay?" I looked down and nodded. "…You miss Mickie, don't you?" Damn, I hate it when he hits things right on the spot.

"Yeah… a month today she went missing, Alex."

"I know, Evie. But stay strong… Mickz would want that, don't you think?" I nodded. He was right; Mickie wouldn't want me moping around all the time. I smiled and Alex pulled me into a hug.

"I love you…" I told him. He smiled.

"I love you too."

-John's POV-

I was sitting by myself, on the edge of the fountain in the middle of campus. Exactly one month today my girlfriend went missing. I miss her more than anything in the world right now. I would do absolutely anything and everything to have her back in my arms. She could be anywhere right now… I hoped and prayed she was still alive and healthy, and that she would come home soon. I pulled out a picture of me and her out of my wallet and smiled at the memory.

-Randy's POV-

I have never felt so good in my life! Usually, I would feel terrible about doing stuff like this to Mickie! But this time was different, I felt good! With Mickie out of the picture, Eve would be all Mike's. Plus, John will never see her again, so that would make her mine. I smirked. I walked up to my former best friend and sat next to him. It was time to make myself look completely innocent. He looked up at me.

"What, Randy?

"What's up with you?" I asked, pretending to care, but I secretly rolled my eyes.

"I'm just… I'm not in the mood, okay?"

"John, we're best friends, right?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Best friends? No, we USED to be best friends! Until you did all of those terrible things to Mickie! I wouldn't be surprised if you're the one that took her!" He basically screamed at me.

"John, listen! Mike made me do all those things! I swear! I would never want to hurt you, or Mickie!" I yelled back at him, lying.

"Do you really mean that?" I laughed a little. John was so gullible! Of course I didn't mean ANY of those things.

"Of course!" I lied again, if I acted like the jerk I wanted to be like right now… he would've suspected something was up. So, I had to be all nice. "Honestly though, I heard Mickie went missing." He sighed.

"Today marks one month." I smirked, God John's stupid!

"Sorry to hear that."

"Thanks?..." I nodded and got up, before walking away and mumbling, "Asshole."


	27. Chapter 27

-Chapter 27-

-John's POV-

I had heard what Randy said under his breath, when he walked away. He was still not to far.

"You're so full of yourself." I tried to keep it quiet, cause I didn't want to start anything. He clearly doesn't really care about me, or Mickie.  
>Which mean he had to have been the one that took Mickie. But it's bbeen a month, and last time he had taken her she was only gone for longest of an hour.<p>

-Mickie's POV-

I was alone in this abandoned building. Mike, nor Randy were here. I had to get out of here. I had noticed there was no lock on the door. It was just a small little lock, like you would have on a gate. What a fail. I had looked on the desk, and noticed a cell phone. Randy's cell phone. I stuck my hand between the bars, and tried unlocking the lock. It was impossible to grab it a way, to where it wouldn't hurt my wrist. When I finally got it openI ran out and grabbed the phone, and put it in my pocket. The door finally flew open, and Mike came running in.

"How did you get out?" He said while grabbing me around my torso.

"Next time you might want to try an actual lock!" He aggresively threw me in the cell, and against the wall. He slapped me across the face.

"Don't talk to me like that." He went and slammed the cell shut, and got a lock out of the desk that was in the room. He put it on the door,  
>and walked out."Bitch." He shut the door, and I pulled out the phone. I went to the contacts expecting to find John, but I crossed 'Eve' on the way also. I put them both in the 'Send to:' box, and texted them.<p>

"It's Mickie, I'm on Randy's phone. Please help me! I'm at some abandoned building a few miles from campus, please help, and do not text back!" When the message said 'Sent' I deleted the message. Mike came back into the room, and I tried to hide the phone.

"What do you have? Is that Randy's phone?" He came up to the cell, and put his hands on the bars. "Give me the phone. Now!" I had refused to give it to him. He got the keys out and begun unlocking it. When he got in, he grabbed my arms, and tried to grab the phone. I pulled my arm out of his grip and threw the phone into a wall. As it broke into pieces, and went everywhere, Mike let go of my arms. He slammed the door shut, and re-locked it.

-Eve's POV-

I walked down the hall, hand-in-hand with Alex. My phone beeped and I pulled it out, and was a message, from and unknown number. It read

"It's Mickie, I'm on Randy's phone. Please help me! I'm at some abandoned building a few miles from campus, please help, and do not text back!"

"Oh my god!" I yelled, looking at my phone, happy as can be.

"What is it?" I hugged Alex, and spoke back.

"Alex, it's Mickie! She just texted me! She's okay!" Alex hugged me back.

"That's great, but where is she?" John came running up to us.

"Guys, it's Mickie!" I put my phone up to John's face which showed the message. "Right. Well, we have to go find her! Come on!" We all three got into John's car, and began driving East.

"What abandoned building would she even be in?" I said trying to think of any.

"Well, I guess it's just an old random building. I don't know!" John stepped on the gas and began driving faster. 


	28. Chapter 28

-John's POV-

I tried to make the car speed as fast as it could. Eve and Alex were in the back, as Alex was holding her close because Eve had gotten excited. There was finally some hope that I would find Mickie! I had gotten a text from her, so I knew she was alive. But I was worried when she said 'please help!' Eve screamed at the top of her lungs. I looked into the mirror so I could see her reflection.

"Eve, you want to tell me why you just almost blew my eardrum out?" I asked, trying to sound as nice as I could.

"The building! It's over there!" She yelled, pointing ahead. Alex laughed a little. I shook my head and looked out of the windshield to see that there actually was an abandoned building. I started to get excited and scared at the same time. I was scared, to show up and find my girlfriend with bruises and cuts all over her face. I was scared about who took her. But, I was excited because I haven't seen her in a month. We pulled up to the building, I parked the car, and we all ran out.

-Mickie's POV-

"So, Mickie. You want to tell me why you threw Randy's phone?" Mike asked me, pacing back and forth in front of the cell door. I rolled my eyes.

"Really, Mike? You're honestly that dumb? I mean, I knew you were stupid, but I didn't know you were THAT retarded!" He smiled a little bit, I was pretty sure it was fake.

"Come here." He said, trying to stay smiling.

"No!"

"Get over here, NOW!" He screamed at me. I sighed and walked over to the front of the cell. Mike stuck his hands through, and slapped me across the face as hard as he could. I held my cheek and backed away.

"I hate you. I hate you, I hate Randy, and I hate this place! I fucking hate my life!" I screamed and slid down the wall with tears in my eyes.

"Aw, poor baby's crying!" Mike laughed.

-Eve's POV-

I held onto Alex's hand as we ran into the building.

"Mickie!" I screamed while looking around with Alex and John, who was way ahead of Alex and me. The building was all dark as we saw cobwebs everywhere. It was GROSS. Oh well, as long as Mickie is actually here and we find her.

-John's POV-

I ran further and heard soft sobs. It was Mickie.

"Mickie!" I called, but got nothing in response. I ran a little farther and turned a corner, there I saw Randy and Mike standing in front of a jail cell, blocking whoever was inside.


	29. Chapter 29

-Chapter 29-

-Eve's POV-

I stood back with Alex, as John stood in front of Mike and Randy.

"Stay here." He kissed my forehead, and walked up next to John. I saw Mickie sobbing in the cell behind them. Mickie looked up and saw my face.  
>All the guys began fighting. They moved away from the cell, and I ran over to the cell. Mickie pointed to the desk bbehind me.<p>

"The key is in there!" I ran to the desk and searched through the desk, and found the key. I unlocked the lock on the door, and Mickie ran out and hugged me.

"Eve, go!" Alex yelled, while holding Mike off. "Go back to campus!" Alex yelled at me and Mickie. We ran out the door, and I stopped in the doorway, and looked at Alex. Mickie grabbed my arm, and pulled me to the car. We got in, and I started it up. We began driving back to campus.

"Mickie. I am so happy to see you! Are you okay? What did they do to you?"

"Eve look at me. Bruises, cuts, dirt, ripped clothes. They tortured me there. I never want to go through that again." Mickie began sobbing.

"Mickie! I know hon, it's hard. But you're okay now. I'm gonna get you to campus, and we're gonna clean you up. And you'll have a special night. I promise."

"Eve, what are you planning?"

"Nothing! Just, a little welcome back present you could say." I smiled, and continued driving towards campus. When we got back, I took her to our room, and she looked on the nightstand.

"My phone! I thought I lost it." She grabbed her phone, and put it on the charger.

"You need to take a shower. Come on." I took her into the bathroom, and I turned the shower on, and put her towels on the sink. "There." I walked out of the bathroom, and sat on the bed. Alex walked into the room, and his face was all red. I pulled him into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I' just REALLY tired." I sat him on the bed.

"Well, I suggest, you sleep. But what about this thing tonight, for John and Mickie?"

"Ehh. I told John to go clean up, and meet me here."

"You better hope Mickie doesn't come out here in her towel."

"Oh shit. o.O" I started laughing.

"I'll be right back." I got up, and walked into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me. "Mickie, stay in here, and geet dressed. Alex is here. I'll get your clothes, okay?"

"Okay!" I walked out of the bathroom, and shut the door. I went into closet to get Mickie some clothes. I grabbed a little red dress, and I got some heels. I put them in the bathroom. And I took her old clothes. I also took the straightener out, and left her with the curling iron. And put out all the make up on the sink. I walked out, and shut the door.

"Damn, your making her get 'prettied' up." Alex laughed.

"Oh shut up! This night needs to be perfect." 


	30. Chapter 30

-Mickie's POV-

I picked up the clothes Eve left for me and giggled, while shaking my head. Without putting up a fight, I slipped on the dress and heels my best friend left. Then, I looked in the mirror, applied some makeup, and walked out of the room, receiving looks from Alex and Eve.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"It's been a while since we've seen you." Alex said. I nodded, and smiled bigger.

"Yeah, it is. And it's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back, Mickz."

"Thanks… but where's John?" Just then, there was a knocked at the door. I looked at Alex and Eve and they were smiling at me. I shrugged and walked over to the door, to reveal my boyfriend, John Cena in a dress shirt and jeans. I smiled once again. "Hey…"

"Mickie…" He opened his arms and without hesitating, pulled myself in for a hug. After staying that way for around 2 minutes, we pulled away and John grabbed my hand. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, and you look pretty sexy." I ran my finger up and down his shirt. "See yah Eve, bye Alex!" I waved and walked away with John.

-Alex's POV-

I looked at Eve.

"You did good, Torres." She laughed and mocked me.

"You too, Riley."

"Don't ever call me that." I told her, smiling.

"Oh and why not?"

"It sounds like a girl name!" She laughed again.

"Riley isn't really a girl name, Alex."

"To me it is!" She rolled her eyes and placed her lips on mine so we were kissing. I lied her down on the bed and smirked. "Get ready for a wild night."

-John's POV-

Still holding onto Mickie's hand, I led her outside. It had just gotten dark outside. I brought her over to the picnic blanket I set up and sat next to her.

"What's this?" She asked me, smiling.

"Just a little something. For you and me."

"Awe, John… you didn't have too."

"I know, but I wanted to." I took her hand. "I'm so glad you're back."

1 hour and a half later…

After we finished eating and talking, we lied down on the blanket and looked at the stars, as I took a hold of Mickie's hand, smiling. She looked at me, and placed her head on my shoulder. I smiled once again at her touch and kissed her cheek.


	31. Chapter 31

-Mickie's POV-

Eve and I plopped onto our beds and threw our bags down. I was so tired. Eve and I went to all the stores on campus today. It was our girl's day. Eve bought new sneakers and a book, and I bought a Harvard hoodie. I looked at Eve and she was texting.

"Who you texting, Evie?" She looked at me and giggled.

"Do you even have to ask, Mickz?" I laughed.

"You're right, I should've guessed." I grabbed my hoodie out of the bag, and slipped it on while sliding under my covers. "I'm off to bed. Night, Evie!"

"Night, Mickie." She waved, not taking her eyes off her phone.

-Randy's POV-

I was shocked. Mike was dead… I had no one. John turned on me because of what I've done to Mickie.

"Randy…" I heard a voice and looked up to see what I thought was Mike.

"M-mike?" I stuttered.

"It is I." He stuck his hand out for me to shake; but when I did, my hand went right through.

"Why the hell can I not feel you?"

"I am Mike… but I am a ghost."

"Yeah right!" I whispered, not believing anything he said.

"It's true, Orton! And right now, I'm on my way to haunt Eve. I decided to drop by and tell you, don't give up on Mickie. You WILL get her one day."

"O-okay…" The 'ghost' nodded and vanished into thin air.

-John's POV-

"This isn't any fun, Alex!" I complained. We were playing truth or dare, but I had to admit, it wasn't any fun. "I'm calling Mickie, maybe she and Eve can come here and lighten the game."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Alex defended. I winked at him.

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy." I laughed and scrolled down my contacts list on my phone until I found 'Mickie'. I smiled and pressed it.

"Hello?" She picked up. She sounded tired.

"Hey Mick." I spoke.

"Hi…"

"Were you sleeping?" I looked at my watch and it read 2:30 am. That's early for her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, sorry to wake you, babe." I apologized and looked at Alex, who raised his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine. What's up?"

"Well, since you were sleeping. Do you and Eve want to play truth or dare, over the phone?" 

"Yes, please!" I heard Eve yell. I laughed.

-Eve's POV-

It was now an hour and a half through our truth or dare game with the guys.

"Okay, you're turn." Alex spoke. Mickie put her phone on speaker so we both could hear.

"Okay, Alex. Truth or dare?"

"Dare me." I laughed a little and looked up, trying to think of a dare. But when I did that, I thought I saw Mike again, so I screamed. I was shocked. Mickie jumped and landed on her phone, turning it off.

"Eve! What's wrong?"


	32. Chapter 32

-Chapter 32-

-Eve's POV-

My eyes wear teared up as I looked to Mickie with a terrified expression.

"It was Mike, I saw him!" Mickie's phone began ringing and she answered it.

"Hello?" She put the phone on speaker.

"Mickz! What happened? We heard a scream and that was it!"

"It was Eve. She claims she saw Mike." Mickie sat on the phone for a couple of long quiet seconds. "John?" The line went quiet, noone was on the other line though. Minutes later there was a knock at the door. Alex came in and kneeled in front of me.

"Alex, I saw him. Really. It was him."

"Eve I don't know. I don't believe in ghosts, or anything."

"Alex!"

"Eve.."

"Pick right now! Yoou pick to believe me or not."

"Uhm... :/"

"I hate you! Just leave me alone!" I ran out of the room, leaving behind my boyfriend, and best friend. I ran out of the building, and sat under a tree, a couple minutes away from my dorm. I sat under the tree and sobbed to myself.

-Mickie's POV-

Awkwardly, Eve had left me and Alex in the same room.

"Great." Alex plopped onto Eve's bed, holding his head.

"Alex, even if you don't believe in ghosts, or any of that shit, you should have believed her. Why wouldn't you? Why would she lie?"

"I don't know! She wouldn't! I was just caught in the moment. I don't know." John came walking into the room, looking to Alex, who was sitting on the bed, depressed, and pissed off at the same time. Then he looked at me, who was upset, and worried. He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into the hall. He shut the door, leaving Alex depressed on the bed in my room.

"What's going on? Where's Eve, and what's wrong with Alex?"

"Well how I hung up on you. It was Eve. She screamed, and I jumped and fell onto my phone. Eve claimed that she saw Mike. And she thinks that he is haunting her. But Alex doesn't believe in ghosts, and doesn't believe Eve. And Eve ran away crying, and I don't know where she is now." John rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Now, why wouldn't he believe her? Why would she even lie to him, or about something like that? -.-"

"I don't know John. But I'm gonna have to go find Eve. I can't just let her stay wherever she is all night, probably crying." I looked down, and pulled away from John. I walked back into my room, looking for a pair of shoes, to go look for Eve.

-Eve's POV-

It had already been like twenty minutes since I had left the room. Noone came after me, or looking for me, to make sure I'm safe or okay. I guess noone cared about me. Noone liked me or loved me.

"I guess noone cares about me..." I suddenly heard a voice from behind me. An unfamiliar voice. I turned around to see Mike. I screamed. But he still stood there. This time it was... different. It wasn't a quick creepy glimpse of him. This time he stayed there.

"Are you okay?" I looked at him like he was crazy. He came down and sat next to me.

"Mike.. why do you sound so different?" I reached out and touched his arm. He was real. "I thought you were dead..?"

"Mike isn't dead. I'm the real Mike." He stood up and held out his hand. "Come with me. I'll explain everything." 


	33. Chapter 33

-Eve's POV-

I was dragged into a dark room. I'd been 45 minutes since he's shown up. "Mike" turned on the lights and looked at me.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked, confused. He sighed.

"Eve…"

"Don't 'Eve' me! Tell me what's going on. You're dead!" He shook his head.

"I'm not Mike!"

"W-what? Yes you are! You look and sound EXCATLY like him!" I yelled at him.

"Usually twins do."

"What? Twins? What are you talking about?" I was now even more confused than I was before.

"I'm not Mike Mizanin!"

"Then who are you?"

"Kevin." I raised my eyebrows.

"Kevin?" He nodded.

"Kevin Mizanin."

-Mickie's POV-

It's now been almost an hour, and I still couldn't find Eve. I started to get worried. What if she thought I didn't care about her? I needed to let her know I did. Well, I would… if I could find her!

"Mickie!" I heard my name and turned around to see Randy. I rolled my eyes as he ran over to me.

"Randy, what do you want?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yes!"

"Well right now's not a good time. So move." I tried to push my way past him but he still stood there.

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business! So, move!" I slapped him across the face and continued my search for Eve.

-John's POV-

I slapped my hand against my forehead and looked at Alex.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked me.

"Me? What's wrong with ME? NO. What's wrong with you?" I screamed at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude, you didn't believe Eve! She left, Mickie went to find her, and now they've both been missing for an hour! Does that not worry you? At all?"

"Of course I am!"

"Well, why didn't you believe Eve? If you did, NONE of this would have happened." He sighed.

"You're right, John. I-"

"Damn right I am!"

"I should of believed Eve…"

"Again, damn right!" He shook his head.

"You look for Mickie, I'll look for Eve?"

"Deal." We both nodded and made our way out.

-Eve's POV-

My jaw dropped. Mike had a twin? I had a hard time believing what was going on.

"Y-you're Mike's twin?"

"Yeah…"

"You're a liar! Mike doesn't have a twin! I'm not that stupid!"

"Eve! Calm down!"

"If you're not Mike, how do you know my name?"

"Because!"

"Because why? Huh?"

"Mike told me A LOT about you!" I rolled my eyes, still not believing that ''Kevin'' was Mike's twin.

"Yeah right!"

"It's true!"

"Sure it is." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and headed for the door, but "Kevin" grabbed my hand, so now we were face to face.


End file.
